Fairy Tail: Mysterious Waters
by Tyrantking123
Summary: During the events of Nirvanna a new dragon slayer appears to help when the alliance needs it. Who is he? Why is he here? All answers are within Water Dragon OC WendyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Mysterious waters**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters I only own my OC. Enjoy**

**A/N This takes place from Nirvana onwards.**

Mysterious waters

Deep in the Worth Woodsea, by a small lake, sat a young man. He was average height, with spiky dark blue hair with gray stone colored eyes. In front of him flowed a small pillar of water, a look of calmness covered his face. All was calm until, "Hey Drode you out here?" Came a loud feminine voice and the boy in question's concentration wavered and the water dropped and his calm demeanour changed to annoyance and he turned his head to spot a brown spotted Exceed, a pair of long fangs hung from her top jaw, her mouth stretched into a smirk. "What is it Saboura?" He asked, his voice low with anger, "You don't scare me water head" The cat chuckled. Drode's mouth switched to a smile and he sighed "Whatever long tooth" The cat smiled "Anyway there's something you need to see" She said serious tone caused Drode's expression turn concerned and he stood up as the exceed flew him above the tree line to see what looked like a walking city. "What the heck is that?" He asked "I don't know but it radiates with powerful magic energy" Drode nodded and they flew towards it.

Upon reaching the contraption the swiftly landed in an alley and flattened themselves against a wall just as a flash of blue and pink flew overhead closely followed by a purple blur. "Fire dragon Iron fist!" The pick and blue blur yelled and smashed a fist full of flames at what looked like a flying purple snake, "I hear you" said a figure on the snake as he dodge the attack. "Should we help?" Drode asked his Exceed companion "Isn't that what Aquas taught you to do?" she answered "Yeah your right take me up" he said as the Saboura flew him above the snake and dropped him, "Water dragon Typhoon fist!" He yelled and swung down just as Cobra looked up in surprise 'How did I not here him all I hear is water?!' He thought in shock as Drode fist hit his chest and sent him hurtling to the ground in a cloud of dust. Drode smirked as Saboura grabbed him mid-air and turned her head to see a man with pink hair being carried by a blue Exceed, both with jaws hanging open "What?" Drode asked "D-d-dragon slayer?" He answered.

**Tyrant: Yeah I know its short but this is only the first part. Advice is appreciated and I'll see you later, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Mysterious Waters **

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Mysterious waters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own my OCs**

**Last time:**

_Drode smirked as Saboura grabbed him mid-air and turned her head to see a man with pink hair being carried by a blue Exceed, both with jaws hanging open "What?" Drode asked "D-d-dragon slayer?" He answered._

The water dragon slayer gave a confused expression "Yeah, so?" the salmon haired boy opened his mouth to reply when a shout of anger sounded from below as Drode looked down just in time for the giant snake to collide with his face sending both him and Saboura tumbling to the ground. Cobra looked down at the dragon slayer and grinned maniacally "Now you shall face the power of a second generation dragon slayer!" He bellowed as his hands became dragon claws "Poison dragon roar!" he yelled roaring out a cloud of poison gas that enveloped the other dragon slayers causing them to cough and splutter constantly. "Argh I can't *cough* breathe!" Drode yelled painfully "Drode look!" Saboura said as Drode followed her outstretched paw seeing they were above a river. The water dragon slayer smirked as best he could and raised his hand the water following, causing a great wave to tower above Nirvana "Water Dragon surge!" Drode exclaimed as the wave came crashing against the city smashing Cobra, and Natsu and Happy, into the ground "Whoops! Sorry pink haired guy!" He yelled down, however the fire dragon slayer was already unconscious "Should we help him?" Saboura questioned setting Drode on the ground "Dont worry he'll be fine" They heard the blue exceed reply "Oh. Umm you sure" Drode asked "Aye!" The blue cat replied "Ok we'll scout around, uhh?"

"The names Happy and this is Natsu"

"Okay Happy is there anyone else with you?"

"Aye, there's Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Charle who's also a really pretty white cat" The blue exceed explained as love hearts appeared in his eyes before e fell unconscious to zone out "..." Drode and Saboura shared a side long glance as they turned to leave however Drode found his path barred by a sword pointed at his throat. His eyes tracked the sword up to an armoured shoulder and then to a feminine face with scarlet hair "Who are you?" She asked giving him a look that chiiled his blood, luckily Happy picked this moment to pop awake **(A/N How fortunate XD) **"Erza don't worry he's a friend he saved me and Natsu and beat Cobra!" He quickly explained "I could've beaten him myself!" The pinkette yelled, seeing they were both alright the redhead lowered her sword "Good we could use all the help we can get" She said before turning her head, hearing footsteps she whispered "Someone's coming." Drode nodded and walked towards the direction the noise was coming from, a nearby alleyway and crouched. When the footsteps were close enough, he leapt into the alleyway and collided with a small humanoid form sending them both to the ground "Ow..." The form groaned as Drode opened his eyes to come face-to-face with one the cutest girls he had ever seen.

**Wendy POV**

'I was sure I heard Erza just now, and Happy and Natsu' I thought running towards the voices, I turned into an alleyway and spotting light at the end I sped up happy at getting out of the dark, narrow path. I was so close until a dark form jumped into front of me causing me to crash into it and falling down to the floor "Ow..." I groaned opening my eyes, and felt like I'd died and gone to heaven because underneath me was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen we stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until a certain blue cat had to ruin it "They liiiiiiike each other!"...

**XD I enjoyed writing this even though I was pretty tired, as always advice is appreciated. Well cya! –Scurries away-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyrantking: Hey guys third chapter's here hope you people enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, I only own my OCs.

Normal POV:

"No I don't!" The pair yelled together before looking at each other and blushing "Oh yeah then why is Wendy still there?" The cat said giving a creepy grin. "Kyaa! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The blue haired girl said jumping up and fixing her eyes on the ground. "No harm done" Drode replied staring into space, scratching the back of his neck "Uhh the names Drode by the way." He said extending his arm for a handshake, "Wendy, Wendy Marvell" The shy girl replied shaking his hand smiling, her cheeks bright red. "Well if that is over with we have a dark guild to beat" Erza said impatiently tapping her foot "Right, lead the way" Drode said following the group through Nirvana.

20 minutes later:

They continued running and managed to pick up Lucy, Gray and Jellal along the way and continued towards the citadel.

Lucy POV:

I'd noticed that Wendy kept sneaking glances at Drode and blushing "Hey Wendy, How are you doing?" I asked "Hello Lucy-san, I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've noticed you keep looking at Drode, something happen between you two?" Wendy's cheeks suddenly turned red "N-no of course not..." She said quickly looking up at me 'I knew it' I thought before saying in my best Happy impression "You liiiike him."

Normal POV:

"Kyaa! Lucy-san don't say that!" Wendy yelled, attracting the attention of the group "Lucy what did you say?" Natsu asked as the blond smiled innocently "Oh nothing just discussing something with Wendy." Suddenly Erza stops "We have arrived." She said as they reached the foot of the castle "Ok Me and Jellal will go searching for Midnight. The rest of you, go up and take down Brain." The group nodded and began their journey to the top.

Wendy POV:

I'm scared really I am but I can't admit that to the others especially Drode, no why do I keep thinking about him and his shining black hair, well developed muscles and those eyes! Ooh I get shivers just thinking about him. No Wendy get a hold of yourself and focus, oh dear this will be a long night.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this!

suicide1040: Yeah I tried to make their first meeting as quick as possible, while using Wendy's clumsiness to my advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mysterious Waters ENJOY!**

**Hey guys Tyrantking here heres the new chapter for Fairy Tail: Mysterious Waters**

The group of wizards began running towards the top of the tower but stopped at the sound of rock shaking "Hey what was that?" Drode asked looking around "It was me." A voice from next to them said. Drode looked to the side and came face-to-face with Jura "Ahh! Bald guy!" Drode yelled and fell over "Don't worry it's just Jura." Natsu said "Indeed, have you seen Brain anywhere?" The earth wizard asked "No but we're heading up to find him." Lucy replied "Then I shall accompany you."

"Great we could use your help." Gray said "However I have worrying news." Jura said, looking at Carla and Wendy. "What is it?" They asked "Nirvanna is headed towards Caitshelter." He said frowning "What?!" They all yelled "What's a Caitshelter?" Drode asked "Its Wendy and Carla's guild." The wizard saint answered "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Saboura yelled flying quickly "Slow down Saboura!" Drode yelled sprinting after them followed by everyone else.

They soon reached a platform where a man with black lines on his face stood looking at them confused "Who are you, boy?" But got his answer when the members of the alliance stumbled up after him "Damn, he's quicker than Natsu." Gray gasped "You again? You people are getting on my nerves, Dark Rondo!" Brain yelled firing green beams at them "Water dragon roar!" Drode yelled sending a large water spout at Brain, blocking the spell "Saboura? A little help here?" Drode asked his exceed companion "Got it." She replied as her body was covered in golden light and in her place was a large sabre-toothed cat "Wait Happy why can't you do that?" Natsu asked "This isn't the time for that!" Lucy yelled. Saboura pounced foreward roaring and swiped a huge paw towards Brain put the white haired mage merely side stepped her "Dark Capriccio!" He yelled firing a beam from his staf sending Saboura hurtling towards a pillar with a crash. "Saboura!" Drode yelled "Tch what a weakling." Brain chuckled but turned at the sound of a yell "Damn you! Water dragon tidal fist!" The young dragon slayer yelled giving Brain's face a front row seat to the power of a tidal wave sending him crashing into the floor "Damn it." Brain growled rising to his feet again and raising his staff.

Wendy POV

I watched as Brain was sent crashing into the ground and looked at Drode seeing the pure rage in his stony eyes and an idea sprung into my mind "Natsu-san, Drode-kun! I have an idea?" "What is it Wendy?" Natsu asked "Try combining our roars!" They both nodded, sucking in air I prepared myself for my attack.

"Sky dragon!..."

"Fire dragon!..."

"Water dragon!..."

"ROAR!" We all yelled each sending our signature roars towards Brain "Dark Rondo!" He exclaimed sending his attack towards us.

Normal POV

Both attacks collided and began pushing each other evenly but slowly the roars began pushing Brain's attack back and suddenly Dark Rondo dissipated and sent Brain flying across the arena and lay unmoving. "Did we win?" Drode asked "I believe so." Jura replied "Woo hoo! We did it!" Natsu yelled "Aye sir!" Happy said doing a loop de loop when a nearby mummer caught their ears "Saboura?" Drode questioned as he spotted the exceed fly towards them in her little form "Hey Drode." She replied smiling "How are you?" Drode asked worried. "I'll be fine don't wor-" She was cut off by laughter from where Brain was but instead of the tattooed mage they were faced by a pale skinned red eyed man "Zero!" Jura growled as the mage in question ran towards them laughing maniaclly...

**Hey guys had a bit of writers block here along with school sorry guys! Anyways hope you enjoyed, as always advice is appreciated! Cya! –Scurries away-**


End file.
